Bloody Silhouettes
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: Success isn't a result of spontaneous combustion. You must set yourself on fire. Self Insert. OC inserts.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan

**The Prologue.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Bloody Silhouettes

My name is…misplaced.

Often I will not respond to the name given to me. _It's just a phase, _my parents would say, _she'll get over it. _I had a hard time in the beginning. It felt like a nickname, something given to a dog instead of a human being. A cold harsh reminder that the world I'm in now is no longer the safely built country I was used to. There were walls, there were giants, and the most indescribable massacre would happen in the not so far away future.

My name, as others know it, is Nyll.

I must have come off as on odd child. I didn't like children my age, noise, and basically any physical contact. I'd shy away from conversation and even shunned myself away from my (new) parents. People learned to ignore me and I learned how easily someone could be forgotten.

Secretly, I hated them.

How could they feel safe? Even at the tender age of three I could feel the ominous shadow that wall cast over us. In the back of my mind, images of a large head peaking over with that skinless face staring down upon us swarmed through. It baffled me how at ease everyone was at such a glaringly large symbol of our loss of freedom. Were these people really content to be in a cage forever?

My parents didn't care. I mention the word _Titan _and they just smile and pat my head. They tell me stories like they were fairy tales. Like the people in those stories didn't actually die, oh no, this is just make believe and the founding of that wall was a complete hoax.

My father owned a fireworks store. It's how it got burned down. A dud among them was lit. It landed somewhere not so fire safe. It's how my parents died, burning alive before me.

I felt no remorse.

Their funeral was short and filled with businessmen all eager to meet the new predecessor (me). Apparently fireworks were hard to come by. The neighbors and those that were close to my parents offered condolences, some even offered a place to stay. I refused and shut the world away.

I began the Arsenal. I didn't completely ignore my parents through the years, having learned a thing or two about the workings of their business. I made a small store in the place of the original. The basement was three times its size and I made sure there was a garden out back. Construction wasn't really an issue considering everyone just seemed to throw themselves in my way for attention. I had many hands to help.

The hard part was production. I'm not going to go through the long grueling hours of studying and prototypes it took me to get it right. Everything before had burned. I had to start entirely from scratch. It was like handling engineering blueprints without a single clue what foreign language it was trying to communicate.

I managed.

Barely.

I kept up the guise as the fire shop's little prodigy, constructing fireworks for customers and the monthly festival that'd pass through. No one _suspected _a thing. They were too ignorant to notice the padlock on the basement door.

A year passed with the same boring routine, until something _changed. _I had always expected to grow up building my Arsenal, up till _that point in time _where I could actually change things for the better. But something unexpected happened that changed things traumatically. It was in the form of a small baby…the size of a wheelbarrow.

_There's a wall. Yes. But…_

The baby had a smile. Not a normal smile. A toothy smile so large and wide it spanned his entire jaw. His silver hair hung in tufts from a top his head and large aqua eyes stared at me in delight and curiosity.

_They can't get in. But…_

His face was covered in tomato juice (it doesn't look the same-) and cabbage leafs were sticking onto his body. When he stood up, he waddled to me, my own body frozen. He reached his pudgy hands out and placed it on my red head, eyes so wide-smile so wide-tomato juice-_blood-_

_That doesn't mean it's impossible._

"Suft." He burbled, his eyes crinkling in delight as he ran his hand through my hair.

A normal person would have done something. Called the guard and have them take care of him. I had my own business to attend to anyways and with _it _approaching I couldn't even fathom taking care of an infant Tita-

Wait.

Was I really thinking of…?

He smile wasn't malevolent if you looked closely. It was so angelic and so innocent; I felt my own heart melt at it. _It's wrong, _a voice was screaming in my head, _kill it before it eats you!_

I named him Sosai.

Even though _it _was near and I now had a terrible secret in the form of a baby _Titan, _I challenged myself to do more. I'd fix everything and I'd do it alone if I have to. I just had astronomically bad luck. Nothing wrong with that. Everyone has it now and then. They always say one small bad luck leads to ample amounts of good luck.

Sadly, this was only the start of it. I had nine years to prepare. Train, build, plan, and create. I'd do it. I know I could.

I'd save the world.

_Starting with Carla Jaeger._

* * *

**And there you have it. My new Si idea. If you liked it or didn't, review your thoughts. Anything your confused on in this chapter will be answered in the following ones. Sosai's past, 3rd person point of view, and a shit ton of OCs.**

**Eyup. Azure officially has no life. **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan

**This is where things get rolling...**

* * *

II

**Tsukeru** was not an idiot.

He was known around Madison Place as the crowned king of social. He was the carefree spirit people gravitated towards. Any new neighbor was instantly welcomed by his smile and go-with-it attitude. All the other kids knew him and his house was usually the place they grouped to spend time together.

The Fire Fairy Works was a jewel on the street. The fireworks store and the family that had owned it was as polite and inviting as any business could get. But he remembered the day the store burnt down. He remembered the little girl with bloody red hair, staring blankly as her parents were dropped into graves. It's been a year since then and the new fireworks store owner has yet to make any peep.

But Tsukeru is not an idiot.

He's seen her on more than one occasion. Nothing screams suspicious about her. No one seems to notice her, like a shadow moving amongst the crowd. Whenever she catches his look, chills go down his spine as he's lost in those dead green eyes. She'd hold the stare, her eyes narrowing before she'd turn away. He noticed how she locked her windows, how her garden was mysteriously smashed most nights.

He noticed Sosai.

It was purely coincidental. All he did was glance up at her windows, that familiar chill going down his spine. His stomach had dropped liked dead weight as a white grin appeared behind the pane glass. Large eyes stared down at him and he had never held such _fear _in one moment when he remembered why that smile was so familiar.

It was gone before he could double take. He was cautious around the strange red girl. She seemed more wary of him too, casting suspicious glances at him. He'd do the same, but nothing was spoken. He didn't really want to know what he saw in the window. But something compelled him to know. Something wanted him to find out the secret behind Fire Fairy Works.

Of course, he dragged his sister along. It's good to have a buddy when you're facing a monster, right? That's if he can convince her the local fireworks expert is concealing something very dangerous.

Naowna was staring dryly at him. "You're an idiot."

He winced. A weak smile formed, "You didn't see it, Nao. It was…a _thing! _It was so weird!"

"Maybe she got a dog." His older sister muttered, being the ever logical one.

"Dogs don't grin like that." He said.

She didn't respond as he dragged her down the road, avoiding people if necessary. He knew he should have left it be after he saw…whatever that was. But curiosity was gnawing at him. No one really pondered the Fire Fairy Works, but if he _really _thought about it, the owner was as strange as one could get.

Who builds a garden only to smash it every night? Who visits the junkyard every day to pick pieces that barely fit through her door? Who makes fireworks so cheap?

"It's way too suspicious." Tsukeru shook his head, "Just _what _is she hiding?"

Naowna sighed, gazing longingly back at the road, "I was reading a good book too…"

They stopped at the door.

Naowna grumbled. "Now what? Did you even think this far?"

"Nope. I didn't even think I was gonna convince you."

"You _dragged _me."

He smiled sheepishly. That smile turned into a frown as one of the curtains in the windows moved back. Naowna snapped her eyes over to the movement before clearing her throat.

"Right. Let's go before we're mistaken as customers."

"That's a pretty strange sign," Her brother mused, staring up at the flame insignia nailed above the door, "do you think she's a part of a cult?'

"Now you're just being silly."

"It's strange."

"_You're _strange. Tsu, she sells fireworks. She works well with people and I've heard she's got a great business. I don't see the recluse you're talking about and I don't see anyone grinning in any windows."

"But Nao-"

"Are you going to buy something," an annoyed voice interrupted their argument, "Or loiter all day?"

They stared at her.

She was a short little thing-though not as short as Naowna- for being near their age. Her red hair was messy and ended just below her ears. She had a brown apron on over a stained white shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. Her black pants were covered in soot and her boots looked ashen instead of tan. Her eyes, though, those dead greens stared at them in a mixture of annoyance and impassiveness.

Tsukeru stiffened. Naowna coughed awkwardly, "Sorry. We didn't mean to bother you, we'll just be-"

"Browsing the merchandise!" Tsukeru interrupted with a squeak, ignoring the glare from his sister, "It's for a birthday party."

The red head stared at them, scanning them like words were written on them. They both sighed in relief when she nodded and propped the door open, "Right this way."

The inside was amazing. It was a large room. On the back wall were many bookshelves and two doors to other parts of the house. The other side of the room held a hot steaming forge. Anvils and cooling racks sat in front of it and a lot of the products hung from the wall. The red head moved over to a glowing anvil, picking up a hammer and throwing it down with a _smack. _Tsukeru winced as the sparks flew.

"My name is Nyll Fiery." She said, "All my works are up on the wall. Take your pick."

"I'm Tsukeru Laud and this is my older sister, Naowna." He introduced a little timidly.

Tsukeru took a step forward, feeling a twinge of eagerness ignite in him. His family had always been on the curious side. They loved blueprints and knowing how things worked. Tsukeru was no exception. The idea of learning how to make fireworks of all things was appealing. His sister, he noticed, was eyeing the books like a hungry wolf.

She stopped him before he could take another step, "Are you mad? Let's just go. There's nothing here we need."

"Nao," He shrugged her hand away, "Let's just investigate a bit? I promise I'll never bring it up ever again. It'll be out of your hair, okay?"

She considered, "Promise?"

Her brother smiled, "Promise."

With a sigh, she followed him over to the models propped on the wall. Upon closer inspection, they seemed like professional works. The fins were nailed in precisely and small pictographs were drawn on the wall next to them of the out coming explosion. Some were funny faces, others were animals, but Tsukeru found himself shivering at a creepily smiling one.

"Nothing suspicious here." Naowna uttered dryly, casting a longing gaze at the books. "C'mon, Tsu."

"Hold on…" He turned to Nyll, the red head avidly hammering away. "Er- Nyll, right?- How often do you get customers?"

"Hourly."

Damn, that was a lot. Was this shop really that popular throughout Shiganshina District? He quietly pondered this, barley noticing his sister creeping towards her object of interest, "Do you work alone?"

"Yes." She didn't sound annoyed with his questions, but it felt like there was heavy exhaustion laced In her words, as if she'd said it more then she wanted too.

"Oh." He felt himself frown uncomfortably. He'd brought up a touchy subject. Hadn't she just lost her parents? Idiot. "Go any pets?"

She paused, mid swing, before casting him a dull glance, "I hate animals."

He held up his hands with a nervous smile, "O-okay."

_Then what the hell are you hiding? _He thought, perplexed. _Surely that wasn't you in the window, since you never seem to smile or show any emotion…_

"Any relatives or friends-"

"Are you going to buy something," The red head said agitatedly, "Or interrogate me all day?"

He felt his face heat up, his hand automatically grabbing the closest explosive on the wall, "We want this."

It was a sparkler.

Nyll's eyebrows narrowed in a disbelieving and exasperated way. Tsukeru felt his anxiety peak at her criticizing stare before she took the firework out of his hand, "You have the money for it?"

Tsukeru almost laughed. Sparklers were pocket change. But, had he really bothered with his wallet on the way here? Checking his pockets, he felt a rush of fear and humiliation when he realized, _no, _he could not afford the sparkler.

He smiled disarmingly at the unimpressed shopkeeper, "One moment." He scurried over to where his sister was intently reading a book.

"Nao!"

She jumped with a shriek, "I wasn't reading anything!"

He ignored the outburst, forcefully drawing her wallet out of her pocket, "I need change for a sparkler."

"Why?"

"Don't question me," he breathed unsteadily as he got the right amount of money, "the spawn behind you is going to eat me if I don't pay her for it."

"Tsu, _really?"_

"Yes, really, now please tell me you have some spare change or we're dead meat."

His sister sighed despairingly, "Front pocket."

"You're a blessing."

"You're a curse." She returned dryly, putting the book back on the shelf, "Hurry up so we can leave."

He grinned, wheeling around to face Nyll. He lost his balance halfway around, his shoes tripping over each other. He went head first into a nearby cooling rack. The hot material poured over him, a string of curses and yelps leaving his mouth as he scurried to his feet. Naowna gawked at her brother, watching him dance around, swatting away embers stuck to his shirt.

A snort of amusement broke Tsukeru's tirade. He froze, turning to the red head, finding a half smirk on the girls face. It was the closest thing to any emotion other than annoyance she'd displayed.

"You're picking that up." She said, her tone laced with mirth.

Strangely, Tsukeru found himself complying. He felt a sense of…connection? He didn't know how to describe it. After seeing her smile (somewhat) for the first time, he wasn't sure he had any suspicions about her anymore. She was a kid, just like him and his sister. A kid who took they're life in their own hands. She grew up before anyone else just to adapt.

Respect. He was feeling respect.

"Sorry for intruding." Naowna waved as they exited the shop. Tsukeru stared listlessly at his purchase, glancing over to the red head at the doorway. She had her arms crossed, slouching a bit with a disinterested expression. He half believed that smile he'd seen had been nothing but an illusion.

"Come again." She said, her lips tugging upward slightly before she disappeared behind the door. Naowna stared at the door before turning expectantly to her brother. Tsukeru gave her a sheepish look.

"Satisfied?"

He offered a weak smile, "…yeah."

The sunset colors gently darkened the sky. As they passed by a torch, Tsukeru paused to light the sparkler, catching up with his sister as it began to take effect. He almost jumped back when large sparks sprouted away, sizzling out. Other sparks were different colors and some even took the vague shape of animals dancing through the haze of sparkles.

The siblings awed at it, those passing by barely paying heed to the two children. Tsukeru turned to Naowna as the sparkler finally died in a flourish of rainbow colors.

"Nao."

"Yeah. I know."

He grinned all the way home.

_We are definitely coming back, Nyll Fiery._

* * *

**Okay. I know Attack on Titan isn't finished, so im going by the manga. When i do catch up to the story i'm going to slow way the hell down. Probably long LOOOOONG updates. Expect an update every monday though.**

**On a side note, Nyll is 5 years old. Tsukeru is 5 and Naowna is 6. Sosai *guesstimated* 4. Very young, but the anime laws say they can walk and talk -shrugs-**

**Thoughts: What do _you _think happened to Sosai?**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan

**The mind of instability is a fragile thing...**

* * *

III

**Sosai** was afraid.

This was nothing new. He got scared easily. Little noises would startle him, and if he felt like it, he'd hide contently in a closet until he was absolutely certain the danger had passed. Shadows brought him paranoia, while the whistling wind left him trembling in fright. It didn't help his vision was sorely underdeveloped and all he could make out were blurs and outlines around him. Even sounds were muffled.

He knows _Red. _He calls it Red for he isn't sure what else to call it. He'd been so lost and confused in the light, his insides hollow and screaming in agony. The strange squishy red vegetables brought satisfaction and clarity to him. But when Red appeared, he felt a new sense of safety. He didn't feel vulnerable like he had around the other pale skins. He felt…

Safe.

Red's hair was really soft too. He liked that about Red, it didn't seem to have any qualms about his presence, other than getting agitated whenever he'd harvest the red vegetables. Now, whenever he was scared, he'd curl up next to Red and it'd pat his head in wordless comfort. Dark places and little anomalies no longer scared him so badly. He started to get braver in Red's presence. He even dared to look out into the light again.

He saw a pale skin. Short brown hair with large brown eyes, it stared up at him with such _fear. _He scrambled away, his own fright forcing him into a nearby closet. Red had found him later, only able to draw him back down in the basement with another squishy red vegetable as bait.

One day, it all changed.

He'd been in the dark underground place. It was half his home as was the house. Whenever Red had pale skins over, he'd be forced down here and given a few red vegetables to eat. But the vegetable no longer satisfied him. He felt dull, numb, and something inside him was begging for him to let go. _Let go of what? _He didn't know, and that scared him, for the dull ache became a stinging pain as the day went along.

Red couldn't be with him. Red was busy. He had nowhere to go to safety because all the closets were full of sharp pointy things. He sat, curled up in the middle of the basement, shaking. He didn't like this feeling. He wanted Red. Red would make the pain go away. Red was nice like that. Red would always be brave, be his sanctuary, and be…everything he needed Red to be.

He wanted to be like Red.

That's when his limbs began to change. His arms got skinner, his jaw _crunched _down into a smaller form, his insides squishing against one another. His mouth opened into a wordless scream as everything shrunk and grew. There was too much pain to make sense of things, but his vision was becoming as precise as ever in the span of seconds. Seeing such detail around him-machines, equipment, more pointy things that looked even more sinister- brought a whole new wave of panic into him.

And just as soon as it began, it was over.

He lay there, twitching and crying. He could hear just as good as he could see, pitiful whimpers escaping him. His eyes leaked something hot and sticky. His limbs felt weak and thin, barley moving them gave them a spasm. He took shuddering breaths, his heart pounding in his ears. He felt vulnerable, his usually durable skin now fleshy and soft, just like his favorite vegetable. He choked on another sob, finding his legs to be just as sporadic as his arms.

A wild desperation gripped him. He wasn't himself anymore, but he knew what he needed. Red. Red would know what happened to him. Red would fix him.

On trembling feet, he stood, his arms hanging limply at his side. He dragged himself over to the stairs, his muscles crying out every step he took. One thought repeated itself in his head, a hard determination gripping him.

_Red is safety._

He got to the doors, pushing against them. They wouldn't budge. He gave a cry, throwing all his weight into them. The wood beneath him gave and he tumbled into the house. The smells and color that swam into him left him choking on tears. He got himself to his feet, looking around for-

For the first time, he saw her.

She stood before him, frozen with a small box weighed in her hands. Her clothes were a bit tarnished from the day's work, but she showed no signs of exhaustion. Her green eyes were boring holes into him, not showing any surprise he was there or that he'd just broken down the door. Her unkempt red hair brought a wave of relief into his unstable haze.

"Suft!" He cried. He wanted to go to her, before he realized she was not alone.

A boy and a girl stood there, frozen alongside Red. The boy was recognizable by his wild brown hair parted to the left and equally brown eyes, gaping at Sosai. He wore a white tunic with brown trousers and dark leather boots. His companion was dressed the same way, but was much shorter. She had short black hair with her bangs parted to the right, cut just at the nape of her neck. Her black eyes were just as large as the boys.

He felt unsure. He'd never had to confront the pale skins before. Perhaps they were as nice as Red…

The boy threw an apron at him, "Put some clothes on!"

Sosai yelped, fumbling around with the cloth. He felt like throwing it away, but a quick glance at the other three, then down at his body, and he wrapped it awkwardly around himself. The girl turned to Red, her own face beat crimson, but Red didn't look too fazed by the situation.

"Nyll, who is this boy?"

Red's calculating eyes had never left him, "He's Sosai. A friend of mine."

The boy looked angry, "Doesn't he know how to keep his own clothes on?!"

"He looks our age…" The girl added, staring at him. He clutched the cloth on him tighter. For an odd reason, he felt incredibly open. He wanted to find a blanket. It was cold.

"Suft." He sniffed, scurrying over to his Red's side. He buried his head into her shirt, trembling from shivers. A hand rested on his head.

"He's staying with me. He recently lost his family."

There was a gasp from the girl. "Is he okay?"

"He has anxiety. Don't throw things at him."

"Hey." The boy sounded sheepish, "I don't exactly like seeing anyone's…you know. Parts."

"Tsukeru, shut up. Just _shut up."_

"Alright, Naowna, geez," Tsukeru sighed, "Is he going to be alright? I didn't traumatize him, did I?"

The hand gently ran through his hair, "He'll be fine."

He breathed out, relief settling over him. The pain and confusion was now gone. Red's aura gave him the peace of mind he needed. The two pale skins no longer seemed threatening and his new body seemed more likeable now that it wasn't aching. Naowna had said he looked like them. Maybe Red would stop shoving him into the basement…

"Uh…does he have clothes?"

"…yeah." Red's body abruptly twisted out of his grip. He whined, looking up to find her, only to have another apron draped over his head, "Keep an eye on him. I'll be right back."

The other two in the room nodded, while Sosai made a move to follow her. She gently pushed his shoulder away, a look of warning flashing over her face, "Stay."

She disappeared through a nearby door.

Sosai was scared again.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he jolted, wiping his head around to find Tsukeru with a pearly white smile, "Hey, Sosai. Nice to meet ya. I'm Tsukeru Laud and that's my older sister Naowna. We're regulars at this shop, so you'll be seeing a lot of us around here."

Naowna offered a smile from around her brother where she sat, a book in hand, "Any friend of Nyll's is a friend of ours."

He glanced between the two, his heart rate gradually calming. They didn't look too dangerous, other than friendly smiles. He was a bit wary of the boy, but the girl had made no move to stand since he had forced his way into the room.

He decided he liked girls more than boys. He made this known by scooting around Tsukeru and planting himself next to Naowna. She stuck her tongue out at her brother's look.

"He likes me better."

Tsukeru rolled his eyes, "Everyone likes me, and if they like me, they end up liking you. That's how it works."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yup."

"And what if it's the other way around?"

He paused to think, "Well…"

"You just can't admit I'm awesome." She sighed dramatically, "Don't worry your pretty little head, brother, I promise to keep your sinful envy a secret."

"Hey."

Sosai whimpered. Where was Red? As if answering his question, Red stepped out of the door, the box now gone and replaced with a pile of clothes. "Sosai, c'mon." She beckoned him.

He was immediately at her side, his hands clinging to her shirt. Tsukeru grumbled something that Naowna obviously heard, rewarding him with a sharp kick to his shin. Red gave them a dull look.

"Can I trust you alone for five minutes?"

Tsukeru coughed, "Right. We'll just stay here."

"I'll keep him in check." Naowna called as Red led Sosai away. He faintly heard a squawking noise from the room. The room they'd entered was Red's room. A small bed, a desk, his favorite closet to hide in, and a bunch of tinkering tools were strewn out along the floor. He felt relaxed upon entering the familiar room. Red set the clothes on the bed and held up a shirt. Sosai shrunk away from it.

"You look ridiculous tied up in that." She tugged the apron away, "here, put this on."

He did as instructed. The strange cloth fit awkwardly on him and was too big. It looked more like it'd fit on Red then him. He took a tentative sniff, finding Red's scent smothered on the fabric. It gave him comfort to know it was there. It was a shabby grey long sleeved shirt, with brown shorts and an extra jerkin that fit around him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around himself and gave a contented sigh.

Red gently patted his hair and he gazed up at her. She was giving him a thoughtful frown, "You're really human…"

He blinked in confusion. What was he?

She recognized his look, "You aren't human, Sosai. You're a titan. Or, a human shifter, if we're to be technical…"

_Human shifter. _He stepped forward and touched his head to her shirt, liking the warmth she gave off and how he could heart her heartbeat mixed with his own.

"Don't be like that." She patted his head, "It's annoying. You're going to have to get used to this body and learn a few things. You need to be wearing clothes at all times."

He pouted. She added softly, "I had a hunch this would happen…"

He also suspected she knew why he felt so different. Nether the less, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder.

"Suft." He murmured.

Red sighed, "Its 'soft', Sosai. The word is soft."

His face scrunched up as he echoed, "Soft."

"Great." She breathed, staring up at the ceiling blankly, "Just perfect."

* * *

**Sosai is somewhat explained. Nyll's theory will be revealed later on, but until then, can you figure it out? ****Nao is a short big sister. Tsu is a weird younger brother. I'm pretty sure Nyll has her hands full with this lot...and it'll only get bigger...**

**Thoughts: I have none. For now, ponder the distance of rainbows.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan

**You know what I've got stuck in my head? Freaking grasshoppers.**

* * *

IV

**Naowna **loved books.

She had a secret though. It wasn't just _any _books that she read. There was a certain category that only her brother knew that she was interested in. Her parents thought she was reading novels, thanks to her book covers. If anyone, her family or friends found out what she was really reading…

Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Handgrips. Piston-shot grapple-hooks. Gas powered mechanism. Iron wire propeller with plug in blades. Double edged swords.

She read about the Scouting Legion. Everything an anything to do with them, she read. From news clippings, to reports, to just watching the guards patrol. Anytime she'd see one on the street with a 3DMG strapped to their waste, she would whip out her notebook and sketch it down as fast as she could. She aspired to be an expert, elite of the Legion. The training program was intense; she wanted to be prepared for it.

But Tsukeru knew. He didn't like it. He had found out when she was reading late at night, a new book in hand without a fake cover. He'd walked in and instantly knew. He was ignoring it though, in hopes she'd grow out of it. Once she had discovered Nyll's vast collection of books specifically pertaining to battle strategies, metal working, and even a field guide to becoming a trainee. It was one of the main reasons she went back with Tsukeru the next day after they'd met the shopkeeper.

It was how she found herself once again sitting in the corner of the shop, her eyes plowing through every page of another book. Tsukeru sat near Nyll, saying whatever came to mind and sometimes leaning over to Sosai who'd shy away from him. Sometimes she'd tune into their conversations, but otherwise remained unsociable. She knew Nyll preferred it better this way, considering half the time she was telling Tuskeru to shut up.

Nyll's voice pulled her out of her musings, annoyed and offended, "I don't like dogs."

Tsukeru smiled sheepishly, "Could have fooled me. That lady earlier today had one and you didn't say anything about it tracking mud all over the place."

Sosai was staring intently at Nyll, "Dog?"

Naowna found it odd he had a hard time speaking, but Nyll had explained he suffered brief memory loss from the 'incident' and developed an anxiety disorder as an outcome. The dog, for example, had scared him so badly he almost threw himself into the forge before Tsukeru dragged him out of the room.

Nyll nodded, "Yes, dog. I don't like animals."

"Why?" Tsukeru prodded, "They're cute."

"They're heathens."

Sosai frowned, "He-heavens?"

"Heathens." The red head idly corrected, and then more forcibly, "I do not like animals."

Tsukeru sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Let me guess. You tolerated it because that woman was buying a high quality firework?"

"Exactly."

Naowna rolled her eyes when her brother comically fell over, sputtering at Nyll's blunt response. She closed her book, feeling enough information packed into her brain. She made to stand up when Nyll abruptly stopped working. Tsukeru raised an eyebrow.

"Done already?" he asked, glancing at both of them. Naowna watched as Nyll's shoulders slumped.

"I've run out of material." She said, standing up and untying her apron. Sosai was immediately on his feet, following her like an eager puppy. Naowna watched, finding it cute as Nyll flipped the sign in the window and Sosai hesitantly clutched her shirt with a hand. The red head passed him a thoughtful glance before shrugging a shoulder.

"So…" Tsukeru stood, stretching, "Done early?"

"No. I have to go to the junkyard."

Naowna's eyebrows furrowed, "But, I thought you bought materials…"

"The rarer ones. I find cheaper materials lying around." Nyll put on a jacket. She held one up to Sosai who shied away from the clothing. Hesitantly, he allowed her to put it on him.

"A junkyard." Tsukeru grinned at his sister, "We haven't been to one before, have we?"

"I didn't even think one existed. I thought it was thrown over the wall." She admitted. Tsukeru frowned and the two at the doorway paused. A heavy silence washed over the room, one Naowna felt she'd unknowingly caused with the mention of that wall.

"Well!" she clasped her hands, "Lead the way, Nyll."

The four were an odd group, walking the streets. Many stopped to wave at Tsukeru, being the social able bee he was, he knew practically everyone. Naowna was content to listen to the morning sound of birds, the scent of breakfast, and the lovely chatter of nearby merchants. Sosai stuck to Nyll like glue, his aqua eyes glancing frantically at everything, hiding behind his silver bangs. The red head led the group forward without a glance around or even a pause to look around. She walked forward with confidence.

It didn't take long before they were out of the buzzing of the crowds, passing the gate and into the port town. The houses became sparser as they went along the stone road, eventually turning to dirt as the path wore on. They passed a pair of guards on their way, Naowna watching in wide eyed fascination the 3DMG tied to their bodies. Nyll did not stop though and she was forced to follow by a rather irate Tsukeru.

"Here we are." Nyll said as they approached a rundown fence. The gate was old and the padlock looked half chewed off. Naowna eyed it wearily, knowing no books would be in a place as beat up as this.

Tsukeru whistled as they entered, gaping up at the mountains of junk, "That's an eye opener."

"Anything unusable is incinerated." Nyll murmured, stumbling a bit when Sosai flinched into her side. She passed him an annoyed glance before rolling her shoulder.

"Well, as long as were quick…" Naowna trudged after them, feeling disheartened by the dusty environment. The large mountains barely stretched the twelve foot fence, but she noticed they all seemed to be categorized. Furniture, utensils, and scraps all in assorted piles. Naowna pondered this while Tsukeru fished a toilet seat out of a nearby scrap.

Her brother frowned holding the item up, "It looks brand new…who'd want to throw away this?"

"Tinker fixes them."

The siblings turned to the red head, who was pointedly making her way towards a rundown shack. Sosai was faltering, staring at the building with wide eyes. Naowna glanced over at her brother who unceremoniously dropped the toilet seat.

"Who's Tinker?" he asked, racing to catch up with the two alongside her.

"The real question is," A voice behind them startled them, "who are you?"

All four turned to see a boy, no older then themselves, impatiently glaring at them. He wore overalls, with a beat up tunic and trousers underneath. His boots were ragged and his hair was a mess of brown curls. His stormy grey eyes glared at them, or as Naowna noticed, eye. The other eye was hidden behind a monocle.

"Well?"

"My shipment," Nyll stepped forward, a pouch in hand, "Has it arrived?"

If it wasn't sour before, Tinker's expression became positively furious, "Father doesn't need scrubs like you stealing his materials."

Naowna's eyebrows rose into her hairline. Nyll gave no outward reaction to the insult, slowly blinking at the boy.

"Is your father home?"

"He left this morning on an errand," the boy sneered, "He won't be back till tomorrow."

"Then," Nyll casually glided her hand towards the entrance, "What's that?"

All eyes turned to where they had entered, only to see a sooty old man coming through. He had a beard that traveled to his waist, brown as the boy's hair. His eyes were twinkling as he approached, hands shoved into his overalls pocket.

"Friends of yours, Tinker?" the man asked, his voice gruff.

Tinker huffed, "Father, what are you doing back?"

His father smiled, motioning to Nyll (who Naowna noticed looked the tiniest bit smug), "I forgot the delivery I was supposed to make again. Sorry about the wait, Nyll. I know you must be busy with the Cherry Sun festival approaching."

Tinker's face was beat red and Naowna was positive it wasn't from the sun. Nyll simply told the old man he was fine and handed him the pouch. Tsukeru turned to Tinker with a boyish smile.

"So, you help make Nyll's fireworks, yeah?"

"Idiot!" Tinker spat, "I don't help her…!"

He broke off, glaring intently at the ground. His father was giving him a curious look, "Perhaps it'd be best for you to go visit the Fire Fairy works sometime, my boy."

Tinker paled, "Father, I-"

"No. Middy wants to go. You know how much she enjoys festivals." The man turned to Nyll, who had a calculating gleam in her eye, "Will that be okay, Nyll?"

She stared at Tinker for a while, who looked ready to explode. "Deal."

Sosai whimpered. Tsukeru started asking the old man about all the junk around. Tinker was still giving Nyll the death glare, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. Naowna found the whole thing amusing. She was more so bored, wishing she hadn't come along and wanting to be sitting contently next to Nyll's warm forge and reading a good book.

She turned pleadingly to the red head, "Can we go home now?"

Nyll broke her staring contest with Tinker, her sharp green eyes meeting her onyx ones. Naowna felt a chill go down her spine at the intensity of her gaze, "Home?"

For a brief moment, she had no idea what Nyll was referring to. Then, realizing her foul up, quickly tried to correct herself, "I mean-the firework shop," She said, face red, "Your home."

Nyll stare was intense. It strangely made her feel like she'd done something wrong. She gulped and nervously scratched her arm. She stopped when Nyll glanced at it, "Sure. Wait a moment. I have something for you."

Naowna was touched. Astonished and shocked, but genuinely touched. Nyll, giving something to her? She shook her head. It was probably something small and insignificant. Nothing to blow out of proportion.

Nyll got the old man's attention away from her blabbering brother. "I want the special shipment now."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Now?" he murmured, scratching his beard, "Well, alright then. It was hard to dig up. I don't think it's salvageable either."

"I want to see it."

He gave a lazy shrug, motioning for them to follow. Nyll tugged Sosai along after him, Tsukeru eagerly following and asking about anything that came to mind. Naowna went to follow when a voice behind her froze her in her tracks.

"That stupid air brained amateur…"

Naowna cocked her head to the side, staring at Tinker. He was glaring at the ground, his lips curled into a snarl, "She's so…"

Then it hit her.

"You're jealous."

The boy flinched, staring at her with wide, eyes, "Wah-who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend of Nyll's." She had no idea where this sudden need to defend Nyll came from. She always just felt like her and Nyll were distant acquaintances. But something about the way the kid was sulking was ticking her off. She wasn't sure why he was jealous, but he was acting petty about it.

He scowled, "Why would you want to be friends with someone like…_that_?"

That.

Demon. Monster. Criminal.

_That._

Naowna officially hated this kid. She read books about monsters, about demons. Never before had she encountered human kind calling one of their own something reserved for _over the wall. _Whatever could Nyll do to tick off the local junkyard master…?

_Tinker fixes them._

She blinked, "You…"

He glowered at her, "What?"

"You think your dad…" It was starting to come together-the kid didn't want Nyll near his dad-"…compares you to Nyll?"

Tinker's eyes widened, only a fraction, "Where'd you get that stupid idea?"

"I'm a thinker." She murmured, "I know things. You…think Nyll is a threat because you make things too?"

He tensed, eyeing her warily as if she'd just exposed a major secret. All things accounted for, she basically just did. Before she could utter a word more, he stormed off after the others, furiously muttering under his breath. She watched him go, her own thoughts a whirl of anger and confusion. She followed at a more sedate pace.

"Big Bruda!" A shrill cry startled her, "Your bak!"

She watched as a blonde girl, with two little blonde pig tails and wide grey eyes, tackled Tinker. She was a head shorter than them, with a stumble in her step that could rival Sosai's. She had an infectious smile and she clung to her bother, one Naowna felt a bit brightened by,

Tinker glared halfheartedly down at her, "I'm busy, Middy."

Middy giggled, "Come pway with me big bruda!"

"No, Middy, I'm _busy."_

"Need a little help?" Naowna smirked at the struggling boy. He glowered at her before reluctantly picking his sister up. She squealed with laughter. The three reached the group. They were clustered around a heap of metal, one Tsukeru was eyeing warily. Nyll was exchanging money with the old man and Sosai was aweing at the machine. Naowna, however, froze in her tracks.

She knew that metal. By Wall Maria, she knew that metal so well.

"That's…!" she rushed forward, ignoring Tinker and Middy and _anything. _She stopped next to Sosai, her eyes raking across the device like a starving wolf.

A Maneuver gear. A legit 3DMG. The gas releasing mechanism, the grapple hooks, the sword dispensers, even the _harness. _Naowna could hardly believe what was in front of her. It was almost too good to be true, something this…_special _lying innocently amongst all this junk. But, upon closer examination, Naowna came to a disappointing discovery.

It was completely unusable.

The canisters were dented in, the one of the dispensers were missing, and the harness was ripped to shreds. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Sosai hesitantly poked the dispenser, yelping when it toppled over to reveal the entire bottom half eaten through with rust and erosion.

Completely. Unusable.

It felt like someone had handed her dreams on a silver platter, only to smash that platter right in front of her. She was left to stare at the remains of it. More than ever she wanted to go home and read a book. Get a distraction and just forget she ever came here.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She turned, feeling confusion rise as she found Nyll standing there. "It's for you."

_But do what? _She stared in mourning at the machine, "It's useless though…"

The younger girl raised a thin red eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"It's dead." She felt like she was telling a toddler how a puppy dies. "It can't come back."

Nyll snorted. Naowna thought for a moment she'd offended her by her tone, "I can fix it."

Tsukeru paled beside her but his sister gave little care, "It's wrecked though…the damage-"

"Can be fixed." Nyll waved flippantly, "I'll need some extra materials from here. I have all the tools at home. You want to join the Legion, right?"

_You want to kill Titans, don't you?_

Naowna stared, wide eyed and open mouthed at her friend. She didn't care that Tsukeru was vehemently denying it. She didn't care that Sosai was tugging on her sleeve nervously. She didn't care that Tinker and the old man were staring at her. She didn't even care about Middy's laughter. Those green eyes, in that moment, challenged her. Her green eyes flashed with emotion. It didn't matter if she was a child. Nyll was challenging her.

_Are you or are you not ready?_

She steeled herself, tipping herself forward and bowing, "Nyll! Please help me fulfill my dream!"

An amused sound came from in front of her and she looked up. The red head remained expressionless, but there were the faintest hints of a smirk on her face, "You're carrying it back."

She happily agreed.

Of course, she wasn't happy about the trip back. Tinker was reluctantly sent to help with transporting it, much to her chagrin. Middy, throwing a tantrum, was given permission to come too. Her brother was eerily silent, piggybacking the hyperactive blonde through the streets. Nyll led the group on, Sosai at her side, as if there wasn't anything wrong with five year old children carrying a 3DMG.

She was glad to be back at the Fire Fairy works.

"Down here." Nyll motioned for them to follow her further into the house. All of them followed, Tinker the most reluctant and Sosai the most eager. Naowna, for one, was a bit surprised Nyll was letting them in for once. They'd only been visiting for, what…a month? Had it really been that long already? They'd never gotten even past the main workshop. Did Nyll even live here?

They passed through a door, coming to what seemed to be paradise to Naowna. Large bookcases framed the wall and in the middle of the room sat a desk with large books and blueprints drawn out on them. As they passed, Naowna felt her eyes trail over the words, but frowned. She couldn't read it. It was coded with something, and unless Nyll was a genius at making random symbols, it appeared to be a whole other language it was written in.

But, the figures…it looked like…tricycles?

Before she could ponder long, the group reached the end of the study, where a pair of doors led underground. She briefly remembered Sosai stumbling out of this door before they stepped down into the dusty darkness. Sosai eagerly jumped forward down the stairs, Middy giggling excitedly after him. Of course, he got scared that she was behind him and started to run and Middy thought he was playing a game, thus in sighting girly screams from him as she chased him around the-

Naowna blinked. Then again. This was the basement?

Tinker, who almost dropped his part of the machine in his shock, was gaping openly at the contraptions. The whole underground was thrice the houses size. Fireworks, machines, contraptions, _weapons, _and strange wooden contraptions. They hung on the walls, they sat in the open, there was even a few that looked recently destroyed, bits of metal scrapped onto the pavement.

Nyll casually went around, relighting all the dim candles. "You can set it there." She gestured to a relatively clean space amongst the mess. Naowna had to take the gear from Tinker, who was still in shock alongside her brother. She wanted to roll her eyes. Instead, she placed _her _(she wanted to scream in joy) 3DMG in the corner.

Tsukeru was there when she turned around. He looked sullen, disappointed, and terribly frightened.

"Promise me you won't leave until you're fifteen."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She'd always been thankful her brother was ignorant, but how could she possibly ignore that pained expression? She swallowed thickly, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"We don't know for sure." She said.

He only nodded, face solemn and seeming much older than his tiny child body. Nyll approached them, Tinker stumbling behind her. She glanced at Tsukeru before gesturing to the 3DMG, "I should have it ready in a month."

Naowna pouted. She wiped it away with a grateful look, inwardly scolding her manners, "Thank you…for everything."

And she meant it. She felt the same respect her brother had for the girl bubbling inside her. The rare flashes of emotion she had. Those small acts of kindness. She gazed at her in a new light.

Nyll just shrugged, looking incredibly disinterested. Tinker found that moment to join the group, gesturing wildly about him. "What's all this?!"

"My stuff." The red head answered simply.

"I know that," The boy growled, "How did you make all this?! You'd have to be a baby to even start all this!"

"I was." Nyll said, like it was the weather. She didn't look bothered at all, "It was easy."

_Easy, _to Naowna's ears, sounded more like _temporary difficulty. _

Tinker stared, "You made all this…how old are you…?"

"I'm four."

"Geez, Nyll," Tsukeru chuckled without humor, "You're crazy."

The red head raised an eyebrow at him but didn't reply. Naowna stared at Tinker, watching as an unreadable emotion passed over him. He coughed, straightening and turning his head away, "Yeah…"

"If you have something to say," Nyll grumbled irritably, "Spit it out."

Tinker glared, "I was wrong, okay. I admit it. I was…jealous for nothing. You're better than me…there's…" He clenched his fists, "No competition."

"You're an idiot."

Naowna inwardly despaired Nyll's blunt response. Tinker snapped his head to her, red faced and a snarl on his lips. Nyll plowed on, "You're giving up without trying."

He faltered, "But you-"

"I started early." Her looked dared him to say otherwise, "What makes you think you can't catch up?"

He didn't respond. Sosai scurried over, breaking the awkward tension with a high pitched squeal and ducking behind Nyll. Middy giggled and latched onto her brother, crawling onto his back, "Big Bruda! We should pway here again!"

Tinker blinked, "Again?"

"Yeah!" Tsukeru smiled, his mood coming around, his brown eyes shining instead of dull.

Naowna found herself smiling too, "There's enough room here for all of us. Right, Nyll?"

The red head shrugged. She didn't seem to care they were there either way. Tinker's face changed into one of determination, "I'm going to learn everything I can. I'm going to prove I can be a good inventor, Nyll Fiery. I swear it."

They stared at him with varying expressions. Nyll crossed her arms, a slight smirk on her face. Naowna noticed she'd been showing a lot more emotion now. It made her light hearted.

"I look forward to it." She said.

* * *

**I hate how Tinkers character turned out. Originally he was going to be Nyll's apprentice and suddenly my hand wouldn't stop and now he's a pissy little brat. I hate my life ;_;**

**I also hate little burgers. Freaking burger king. You'd think Nebraskon would offer more...**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan

**Mmmrrrrrg.**

* * *

V

**Tinker **wanted something.

He knew about his pride issues. It was his fatal flaw that constantly haunted his life. Everything was fine, until _that _happened. His mother died giving birth to Middy. His father devoted majority, if not, all of his time to the newest addition to the family. Tinker was left confused with the sudden responsibilities. From farmhands to the owners of a hole in the earth. He wasn't exactly happy with the change.

But he wanted recognition.

He knew he had a knack for inventing. He could put things together pretty simply. He didn't think much of the talent, until his father saw it and praised him. From then on, he worked tirelessly on new mechanics. Middy became a minor annoyance and less of a threat now that he knew his way up. But then _she _appeared.

He hated her. The minute she appeared, the genius prodigy, his father compared her to him almost every time she came. He'd hear the conversations faintly through the windows pane.

"He just made this weird gizmo the other day. Got all whirly and did a little dance. It was pretty cute." His father said. _Cute, _Tinker whimpered, _his robot was battling, not dancing._

"Huh." The red demon would say, not at all interested. She'd just ask for the shipment and be on her way. It would still burn him inside and out when his father would come inside and say, 'now that's a good kid'.

But then that mousy girl in the glasses had confronted him, her charcoal eyes burning into him- seeing _through _him. His secrets were revealed, as was Nyll's in the process, and he felt just a little less…heavy. He walked away, his sister on his shoulders, with resolve engraved deeply into his chest. He realized that it wasn't just his father he was seeking recognition from.

It was the demon he praised.

"Uh, Tinks…"

His eyebrow twitched, "It's Tinker, _Tsu."_

The brunette ran a hand through his raggedy hair, "Yeah, uh, is there a reason you're…?"

"On an undercover mission to foil the red demon?"

"I was going to ask why you're spying on Nyll, but okay." He turned to the black haired girl beside him, "Ready to go?"

Naowna nodded. Her eyes trailed to the blonde happily eating ice cream on the fire work store porch, "You brought Middy again?"

The blonde snapped her head in their direction and Tsukeru's smile became nervous, "Oh boy."

Middy squealed, "Tsu! Tsu-Tsu!" She tackled him, crawling onto his back and giggling. Naowna was stifling giggles at her brother's sheepish expression. Tinker was just glad the little mongrel wasn't on his back (he wouldn't admit he missed the warmth of it).

"Tsu-Tsu?"

"Let's not talk about it," Tsukeru pleaded, "And go get Nyll and Sosai so we can leave, okay?"

Tinker snorted, standing up from his spot next to the window, "Alright."

Nyll and Sosai joined them a few minutes later, for once the girl not dressed in something covered in soot. Sosai was wearing his own clothes, much to his displeasure. The young inventor couldn't fathom why the kid liked Nyll's clothes or why he clung to the red head, but he simply shrugged it off. Middy had attachment issues too. It wasn't something uncommon to him.

"Festival~!" Middy cheered, waving her arms ecstatically. Tsukeru grinned, lifting her up onto his shoulders where she squealed with delight. Naowna giggled at their antics.

Tinker heard Sosai whimper, "Fun…?"

Nyll scoffed, "No. You'll have an anxiety attack."

The silver haired boy frowned. Tinker pushed up his monocle (making him feel mighty superior), "Yeah, Nyll, why don't you pick Sosai up?"

She stared dryly at him, "What makes you think I can pick him up?"

He felt smugness drip into his tone, "So you're admitting your weak?"

She didn't respond. They had arrived at the parade street, where soldiers stood to keep those curious away. Floats whisked down the road, with animals and dancers. Singing and performances went by, giving the crowd rounds of awe. Tinker followed the others on top a nearby crate of boxes, peering just above the heads of the adults. Middy, obviously at the high advantage, called out whatever was coming next.

"Cow!" She cried with glee, "A cow monster!"

"A minotaur." Naowna corrected, watching the performer trot pass and handing small goodies to those lucky enough to be up front. Tinker crossed his arms with a huff. He'd seen the Cherry Sun festival hundreds of times. It was on the 8th of every fourth month, he remembered because his father had once allowed one of his 'cute little gizmos' to go off during the event, catching many of those nearby on fire.

It was a moment in time he was not proud of, thus his obvious distaste of festivals themselves.

Tsukeru turned to Nyll, who was watching the floats uninterestedly, "Where's your fireworks, Nyll?"

"In the finale."

"Of course." Tinker muttered, feeling bitter all over again. Naowna noticed and nudged him. He sent her a glare that she smirked at.

"After we watch the finale," Tsukeru spoke up, "We'll head to the festival grounds and get something to eat. How does vegetable kabob sound Middy?"

The blonde made a gagging noise, "Vegetables are gross!"

Naowna smiled wearily, "It'll help you become stronger, Middy. And taller."

His sister pondered this before being distracted by another float, squealing with merriment. Tinker rolled his eyes. Sosai was pulling on Nyll's sleeve in an eager way. The red head raised an eyebrow at him. Even though the boys head went just above her shoulder, he extended his arms up with a childish pout, "Red. Up."

"I can hold him." Naowna volunteered. Sosai must have heard her over the chatter of the crowds, for he shrunk away. The dark haired girl smiled faintly, "Or not."

With a great sigh, Nyll bent down, hooking her arms behind her. Sosai scrambled onto her back and she hefted up into a clumsy piggy back. She teetered for a moment and Tinker half wished and feared she'd fall off the crate. She regained her balance though. Sosai's face lit up and he pointed at a dressed up dancer.

"Bird!" he cried.

Middy giggled, "That's a goose, silly!"

"Goose," Sosai repeated with a wide smile on his face, "Goose! Goose!"

Everyone besides himself and Nyll laughed at his enthusiasm. Tinker was more focused on trying not to fall asleep while standing. Nyll just had her normally blank face on that usually meant she found everything around her stupid. At least, that's what Tinker assumed. Now that he thought about it, she didn't look like she was straining under Sosai's weight at all.

_Just how strong are you, Nyll Fiery? _He wondered.

He'd only been visiting the shop for the pass month. Middy had implored him to take her and his father said it'd be good to get 'advice'. He was reluctant, but also eager. He'd learn to be better, become the best, just so he could be on par with Nyll. He'd build his own basement filled to the brim with experiments if he had to.

(Because he secretly respected her. But never in a million years would he admit that. Ever.)

"Oh wow!" Naowna exclaimed, bringing him out of his musings, "Nyll…!"

His head snapped to where the parade was, only to find the sky above it lit up with an array of neon rainbows. A herd of deer danced across the sky. A sun would shine brightly and a cow would comically jump over it. Each blast and there was a new piece of the puzzle, a story of no sense unfolding before his eyes. The colors lit up the streets and cheers blared through his ear drums. The grand finale was a cluster of colorful explosions in the sky, making one big sign of Wall. The lights disappeared and the heavy scent of gunpowder lingered in the air. His ears were ringing.

"Yeah!" he heard Tsukeru cheer, his sister shrieking in delight, "You outdid yourself this time, Nyll!"

"Lights!" Sosai cheered as well, aqua eyes that were once wide with fright now filled with wonderment, "Light good!"

"Yeah…" he wouldn't have heard the red head if he wasn't standing right next to her, "The light is good…"

Grudgingly, he admitted it was a good performance. Nyll just shrugged, though Naowna wouldn't stop smirking at him. It left his spirits dampened as they approached the festival, Middy now on her feet and practically tugging Tsukeru's arm away, "Let's go play that game!"

"Food?" He saw Sosai's head swivel around to the stands, "…To-tomatoes?"

Still on Nyll's back, he noticed but the red head didn't seem to care. "I'll buy you some."

The boy grinned, nuzzling into her hair, "Good."

Tinker could have gagged. Instead, he opted for ignoring Naowna's look (he swore she caught absolutely everything he did) and trailing after his sister. However, as he was approaching them with the others in rear, someone smacked into his side. He was sent toppling over into the dirt.

"Watch it!" he growled as the same time the person cried 'Sorry!'.

He looked up, finding a blonde…boy? It could be a girl, with no chest. The kid had possibly the largest blue eyes Tinker had ever seen. He was wringing his hands, stuttering a storm while he picked himself off the ground. His irritation rose, noticing he'd conveniently fallen into a puddle of mud. He was in his only good clothes too, considering all his others were covered in dirt inside and out.

"I-I'm sorry!" The boy was shrinking now that Tinker was standing, even though the two were about the same height, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Before the brunette could snap at the kid, Nyll spoke up, "You're fine."

He paused. Nyll's voice had such a strange emotion in it. One of shock, familiarity, and…fear?

Tinker eyed the blank red head and the nervous blonde. _What about this kid scares her? Hell, what in general could scare her?_

"Are you alright?" Naowna asked the kid. Tinker's eyebrow twitched as _he _was the one that fell. The boy shakily nodded.

"Yeah." He offered an apologetic look to Tinker, "I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry."

He was about to open his mouth and spew off a bunch of insults to the kid, but a hard jab from Naowna in the side had different words forming in his mouth, "You're fine." He smiled, looking more like a nasty grimace, "Stop apologizing."

The boy nodded, ducking his head nervously. Sosai was watching the boy curiously. Nyll hadn't moved, almost protectively. Middy and Tsukeru were obliviously playing the shooting game.

"Armin!" An old gruff voice called from the crowd, "Armin!"

The blonde perked, "I-I have to go. Sorry for bumping into you. Uh, bye!"

He scurried off, not once glancing backwards. Tinker huffed, rubbing his injured side and sending a glare Naowna's way. She just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and what?'. Nyll watched the blonde go.

"…Red?" Sosai peered to see her over her shoulder, "Okay? Red, okay?"

Nyll blinked. Tinker's eyes narrowed at her strange behavior, glancing where the kid had disappeared, then at Naowna in case she decided she wanted to jab him again.

"Are you alright Nyll?" The black haired girl asked, finally noticing Nyll's weirdness, "You seem a little…off."

Tinker almost scoffed. When was she not off?

"I'm fine." The red head replied confidently. "Just a passing headache."

Tinker suspected differently. But, he left it at that and turned to the shooting game. Tsukeru has shot two bulls eyes and Middy was currently trying to throw the gun at the targets. He couldn't help but face palm, irritation building once he caught that nerdy girls infuriating smirk.

If he'd have looked behind him, he'd have seen an old man scooping the blonde boy into his arms, and Nyll watching them go with a calculating glint in her eye.

* * *

**Hey. Guess what? Plot twist. Yup. A special appearance from one of the main characters, and Nyll's got a devious plan...**

**Thanks to my three reviewers. Really. You guys are awesome. Help me motivate myself to keep writing and all that.**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan

**Am i going in order? ...maybe...don't get used to it.**

* * *

VI

**Middy **disliked liars.

She wasn't as she appeared. Her innocence and cutesy appearance was usually because it was fun and she didn't really want to grow up anytime soon. Growing up was boring and turned you senile, just like her sour big brother. Her father hid his sorrow and grief whenever he looked at her with a fond smile. She knew what her existence caused the two of them. In order to co-op with it, she made her own fake smile. A giant lie that hid her true feelings.

She remained cutesy and innocent. She was clever and smart, and she really did like acting the way she did. It gave her less responsibility and people expected less out of her. It gave her some relief from the storm cloud hanging over her family.

She was a filthy liar. She disliked herself for doing such, but it felt better knowing she was doing it so no one would worry. Her big brother was always watching her, even if he didn't know it. Her father always wanted her to be safe, even when he handed her away to Tinker.

But, around the Fire Fairy shop, it didn't feel like a lie. It felt like that façade smile was genuine. That every bit of awe and excitement she displayed was real. It was. She'd never been happier around her new friends. Perhaps it was the glasses girl that had funny smirks. Or the skittish silver haired boy that clung to the strange red head. Or maybe…just maybe it was that cute brunette with the easy going smile.

Yeah. It was probably him.

"Tsu-Tsu!" She cried, tackling said brunette from behind. She shimmied onto his back, offering a blinding grin in his older sister's direction. Naowna returned it pleasantly.

"Morning, Middy." Tsukeru greeted, turning his head around to smile at her. His hand hooked around her legs and propped her up so she wouldn't fall back, "If you're here, that must mean stingy and grumpy can't be too far off."

"I heard that, _Tsu-Tsu."_

Big brother appeared around the corner, arms crossed and his signature frown on his face. Middy always thought her brother looked dorky with his monocle. She'd never understand how he always said it made him feel 'intelligent' when he didn't even need glasses. Naowna, however, if you knocked her glasses off would be like a blood hound on meat (Middy would know, she knocked them off herself). Even without sight, Naowna would somehow find her glasses. Tinker didn't lose his either, but Middy suspected he had a secret stash of them somewhere.

They wandered down the streets, Tinker and Naowna exchanging their usual banter. Tsukeru just laughed and Middy would smile widely because she absolutely adored that boyish smile of his.

"Nyll!" The brunette waved to a nearby produce stand, "Over here!"

The red head stood there, holding onto a bag of food. Beside her, Sosai once again clung to her arm, looking around fearfully yet curiously. Middy, even though she knew the boy was her age, didn't really think they'd be good friends. He was fun to mess with, but he'd always hide beside Nyll and the blonde found the red head to be a little intimidating.

"Buying lunch?" Tsukeru chirped as they approached her. Nyll raised a shoulder in her universal 'I don't care-don't bug me' motions. Tinker muttered something that Naowna heard, for she gave him a harsh jab that was rewarded with a shrill cry. Middy laughed at her brother's expense. It was always funny to see him overreact to things.

"Is it ready?" Naowna asked excitably.

Nyll gave a ghost of a smirk before beckoning them to follow, "At my shop."

The older girl gave a squeal of delight, scurrying after Nyll. Tsukeru followed at a much more sedate pace alongside Tinker. Middy hummed to herself, watching those that passed by, smiling at the children and some even wishing them good morning. The sun was just rising over the wall, the early birds chirping as many shopkeepers opening their doors for the day's work.

Middy liked the Shinganshina District. It was more lively then the junkyard. Plus, she got to pass under Wall Maria every day. It felt like she was stepping into an adventure, a puddle right outside the pond. The thought excited her to no end.

"Tinks," Tsukeru began conversationally, being the social bee he was, he could have a conversation with someone as grouchy as her brother, "Have you ever thought about it?"

Tinker scoffed, "About what?"

"Our future. Nyll's got everything planed out, ya know? Fireworks prodigy and all. What about the rest of us though?" It was said lightheartedly, but Middy sensed some sort of deep sadness etched in that tone.

Tinker frowned, whether it is at the usually bright boys tone or the mention of his rival's status Middy couldn't tell, "I'm going to be an inventor."

"Hm." Tsukeru offered a wary smile, "But, don't you get the feeling that Nyll hates her job?"

"What _doesn't _she hate?"

"Nyll isn't bad!" Middy interjected with a pout, "Nyll's just scary."

Tsukeru laughed, "Nyll isn't scary, Middy. She's just…" He groped for the right word, "…distant."

"As socially awkward as one can get." Tinker crossed his arms.

Middy's eyes strayed to where the red head was walking, Naowna practically talking her ear off with questions and squeals of excitement. Sosai looked horrified by the older girls sudden personality change. Naowna always did act strange when that machine of hers was in the conversation…

"She's not socially awkward." Tsukeru defended, "Like I said, just distant."

"And you would know?" Tinker raised an eyebrow at him.

Tsukeru shrugged sheepishly, "I know people."

The inventor rolled his eyes. Middy eagerly leaned forward, her chin almost touching the brunette's shoulder, "Tsu-Tsu, why would Nyll hate her job?"

"Huh? Oh, right…I guess she just seems to have a short fuse whenever she works. Like, she doesn't want to do it but _has _to." The boy lifted his head to the sky, "Ever wondered if Nyll wanted to be something else other than a firework mechanic?"

Tinker was silent. Middy felt her smile slip for a moment, watching Nyll in front of them. Her usually blank look was staring blandly at passing businessmen, wishing her well. Nyll remained stony against their flattery, pursuing determinedly down the road towards the firework shop. With half an ear, she heard Naowna exclaim, 'I can't wait!' before barreling past the group. Everyone picked up their pace, and once Sosai realized he was lagging behind, he rushed up to Nyll, knocking her forward a bit.

Middy saw it. Something small and shiny fell out of Nyll's pocket. It rolled away towards the side of the road, glimmering in the sun. Middy snapped her head back to the red head, but they were already moving past the object. Middy pouted before wiggling off Tsukeru.

"You want to walk?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah." She responded distractedly.

Tsukeru smiled, "Okay, don't wonder off too far, okay?"

"She'll be fine." Tinker dismissed, "Be more worried about your older sister. She's going to run over someone at her speed."

"…right."

Middy wasn't listening anymore. They weren't paying attention as she made her way over to the item Nyll dropped. She had no idea what the strange little thing was, and upon picking it up, found it to be a curved triangle shape. It was metal, curved to a tip, and when she tilted it-gave a vicious gleam. She gave a lopsided smile into the metal, watching her blurry reflection do the same.

She winced when her hands began to sting. Looking down, she felt herself freeze. The metal was sharp, painfully so. Her fingers were already sporting little cuts. The sight of the blood made her tremble and she snapped her head back to the group, ready to bawl her eyes out.

They were gone.

A panic gripped her and she fell on her bottom. She'd never been without Tinker when they left the junkyard. She didn't like being alone and it scared her. The adults towered over her and strange noises assaulted her ear drums. She gripped the sharp tool in her hands tightly, ignoring the stinging sensation of the cuts spreading.

"Middy!"

She perked up. That was definitely _undeniably _her big brothers voice. Her eyes frantically searched the crowd, Tsukeru's voice joining her brother's. She spotted it, the flash of curly brunette hair that was her brother's. Glee and relief struck her as she prepared to make a mad dash for them.

A hand shoved her back.

Had she looked behind her, she would have noticed the dark alley with hungry eyes watching her from the very moment she picked up the weapon. She would have noticed the two burly thugs approach and would have noticed their big hands reaching for her. She didn't though and was utterly helpless as a hand muffled her screams. Tears blurred her vision as she was dragged into the darkness, an overwhelming fear overcoming her.

_I don't want to die, _She wailed inwardly, _I don't want to die!_

"MIDDY!"

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her harshly away from the suffocating hand. She sunk into her brothers arms, sobbing and wailing and practically screaming in relief. The thugs backed away, looking stricken as attention was drawn to the alley. Tsukeru stood in front of her and her brother, looking meek yet determined.

The thugs, even with the attention, didn't seem put off by the younger boy, "Stupid brats."

The other one sneered, "We don't have time to deal with you scrubs."

Tsukeru tensed as one came forward, cracking his knuckles. Middy buried her head into her brother's shoulder, trembling. She didn't want to look at them. Tinker held her protectively. Glancing up, she caught the darkest loathing look she'd ever seen on her brother's face. She thought she'd seen him scary around Nyll. This was almost demonic.

"Can't we settle this easily?" Tsukeru suggested, eyeing the two fearfully and warily, "You can't beat us up like this."

Tinker tensed with a snarl on his lips. "I'd like to see them _try."_

Middy gaped at him. How could he be brave in a situation like this? Was it all because they'd attacked her? The weak, helpless little pig tailed blonde? She felt a stab of guilt, something she hadn't expected. She _wasn't _helpless. That was a part of her façade.

The comment had the thugs smirking, withdrawing sinister looking knives from their garbs.

"Get ready, scrubs."

"I'll enjoy gutting the lot of you."

Middy whimpered, unable to take her eyes away from the scary knives. Her own hand went into her pocket, finding the tool Nyll had dropped. Her hand clenched around it before she fled from Tinker's arms.

"Middy, _no!"_

She flew forward, barely dodging Tsukeru's swipe at her, "Stop!"

She charged them. Desperation gripped her. She didn't want to die. She didn't want Tsukeru to die. She didn't want her big brother to die. She didn't want anyone to die. For once, she wanted to stop playing the baby and step up, change things, not be behind the lines of fighting and _fight back._

A dagger flew at her and she held up the small blade. The man would easily overpower her, lunging all his strength down at her. She saw the blade coming, and she could practically see it slicing her arm off and aiming straight for her heart-

A hand _caught _the blade.

"Nyll!"

Middy stared in awe at the older girl, standing there a straight as a pole, her arm extended above her head and holding the hilt of the thug's blade. She could see what little muscle the red head had rippling under her shirt. The thug was pale. Middy could only imagine Nyll's expression.

"Go away." The tone was deadly; it cut through the air like a knife, seeming to physically get the older men. The silent tension was so heavy; she could hear Tsukeru's heavy breathing right behind her and the commotion of adults hurrying after them.

The thugs glanced at each other. One smirked uneasily, "What do you plan to do brat?"

"Kill you."

No hesitation. No remorse. It was _if you're in my way, I'm going to kill you. _

The thugs backed away, "Y-Yeah right."

"Let's get out of here."

"I don't think," A pair of hands landed on their shoulders, making the men jump, "That'd be wise."

A guard stood there, the rose emblem of the stationary guard on his shoulder. Two other guards flanked them. Their maneuver gear gleamed menacingly in the dark and the thugs suddenly looked very small in front of them, "It's best to come quietly."

Middy watched them go. Her brother stood next to her, hand clasped tightly around hers. Her other was gripping the tool with renewed force. Naowna and Sosai stood back in the crowd, parting like a red sea once the guards escorted the convicts through. Whispers passed over the crowd.

"Aren't they…?"

"Yeah, from the slave trade."

"Damn black market business…turning innocents into tools…"

Her legs were still shaking from the aftermath of the events that took place there. Tsukeru stood before her, offering a consoling pat to the head.

"Are you okay, Middy?"

She mutely nodded. At the corner of her eye, she saw Nyll turn around, her face morphed into a cold uninterested expression. Sosai scurried over to her while Naowna gave the blonde a hug.

"We were so worried about you." She smiled wanly, "Try not to run off again, okay?"

Middy held up the blade in her hand, ignoring the trickle of blood between her fingers, "Nyll dropped this."

The red head appeared at the mention of her name, staring at the object. Her face didn't change at all as she said, "Keep it."

Middy blinked, "What?"

"You need it more than I do." Was all she said before turning away with Sosai in tow. The crowd parted for Nyll, leading their little group forward. The Laud siblings trudged along in the middle, Naowna noticeably less chipper and Tsukeru just plain uneasy. Tinker's hand had yet to leave hers.

She gripped it tightly. Tinker glanced down at her, looking much older than he actually was, "Don't do that Middy. You scared me."

She ducked her head, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes found the small blade and she held it up. She ignored Tinker fussing about her wounds. She thought about those thugs, how scared she had felt yet this small little blade had brought about that raw desperation. If it hadn't have been in her pocket, she would have continued to cower in Tinker's arms.

A weapon brought out her façade.

She closed her eyes. _It won't happen again. I promise everyone. I'll be someone responsible and brave. _She thought about how Nyll had easily caught that man's hand, someone four times her height. _I'll be as strong as you._

_I'll be someone that can protect you. _She gripped the blade; _I will never hide behind someone ever again._

When she looked over, she could have sworn she saw a smirk from the red head, but they walked into the safety of the fireworks store before she could do a double take.

* * *

**So, yeah. Nothin much to do with anythin and I'm awkwardly standin here...waiting for the manga to finish...as i stress over details...**

**But. That's. Just. Life. And we all know what a bitch it can be.**

**Review.**


End file.
